The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. G.B. 1,081,304 produced similar polymers of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended the reaction to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the greater availability of the polymers. These polymers, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers, have been shown to be of the repeating formula --CO--A-- wherein A is a moiety of the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic unsaturation. For example, when the hydrocarbon is ethylene the linear alternating polymer is represented by the repeating formula --CO--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --. The general processes for the more recent production of these linear alternating polymers is illustrated by a number of published European patent applications including 121,965, 181,014, 213,671, and 257,663. The process typically involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of a Group VIII metal selected from palladium, cobalt or nickel, an anion of a non-hydrohalogenic acid having a pKa below about 6, preferably below 2, and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastics having established utility in the production of shaped articles by methods which are well known for the processing of thermoplastics. For some applications, however, it has been found to be desirable to have properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymer. It would be of advantage to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymers and yet improve other properties. These advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.